Intoxicating Love
by 22girlsin1
Summary: AU: Philip Blake has everything he wants, but noone to share it with. One look at Andrea he knows what he wants. But are his feelings returned? All character belong to Robert Kirkman.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_The first time Philip Blake saw her was at a Starbucks. He was not normally a coffee drinker, but Quinn the girl he was out with was. One look at this mystery girl Philip forget all about his date. He forget about everything. He wanted to know who this girl was with the dark blue eyes and blonde curls._

_He followed her out into the parking lot, almost chasing her. But was unable to reach her before she got into her Mercedes Benz. He watched hopeless as she drove away. He went back to the coffee shop for the next three weeks, but never saw her there again._

_Now she was here in his office. After he had searched for her for what seemed like forever. This was fate, he decided. _

"So you are Amy Harrison?" He asked as she took a seat in front of his desk. _If she is Amy then, she is only seventeen. Far too young for him._

_"_No, Amy is my sister. But I am here for her. She is sick, and couldn't make it. If she was here I know you be charmed already. She is beautiful, my sister," she says in a soft voice.

"So if you aren't Amy, then you are ..." he asks relieved.

_"Andrea Harrison," she said holding out her hand to the stranger with the light blue eyes. Andrea wasn't sure what she thought about this man. He looked to be about ten years older than her at least, but there was a kindness in his southern accent that was causing her skin to tremble._

"A pleasure, Andrea. Would you like to have lunch? To further discuss my sponsorship for your sister,"he says wanting more time with this blonde beauty. His eyes studied her from top to bottom.

"She really needs your sponsorship. If she wins Miss Georgia, that would mean the world to her."

"You're proud of her, aren't you?" Philip says as he takes a step closer to Andrea.

"Yes. You've have to know Amy. She's real special," Andrea says looking into those blue eyes of his.

"I think you are real special. Shall we go to lunch?" Philip asks, placing his hand on the small of her back.

Andrea looks up at Philip. "Sure, but I can't take a long lunch. I have return to my office to finish up some work," she says softly.

Philip nods in agreement, although he is not hearing what she is saying. He is unable to focus on the words coming out of her pretty little mouth. Instead he is studying her every move. Watching and waiting for the perfect moment to act. He is in huntering mode now, and sweet Andrea is his prey. _He knows he has to have her._

_ They are outside now, the sun glowing in her blonde smiles to himself taking in her beauty._

"You ride in a limo?" Andrea asks he opens the car door.

"Yes. Mainly because I am too lazy to drive," he says moving closer to her.

"You are a very wealthy man," Andrea replies getting into the car.

_ She watches as he says something to the driver. She studies his brown suit and his designer label shoes. He seems different from anyone she has ever meet._

"I inherited the business from my Uncle. He was a wealthy man,"_ Philip says thinking back to his days of working in a office day after day. The stress he was under trying to make enough for rent._

_Andrea looks out the limo window and sees his mansion in front of here. What were they doing here?_

"I thought we were having lunch," Andrea says getting out of the limo.

"We are. I had my personal chef make us something. Unless you prefer going to restaurant," Philip says smiling at her.

Andrea knows she should insist they go to restaurant. She does not know this man, but still she wants to.

"This will be perfect," she says finally deciding to go inside with him.

"Come on then," he says taking her hand.

_Andrea says nothing as he takes her hand, but notice how his hand fits perfectly into hers._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_Andrea walks in the front door of his house. She is overwhelmed by how big and expensive everything inside is. Being a lawyer, she was not poor by any means, but this man was rich. His hotel must be worth millions, she thought._

"Shall we?" Philip asks leading her to the dinning room area.

"Yes," Andrea says following him. She takes a seat across from him. She notices his light blue eyes, his soft lips, and his wicked smile. _Is she falling for this man already?_

"I hope you like steak," he says, taking a seat.

"Who doesn't? Lucky for you I am meat eater," she smiles softly.

"Lucky me," he grins.

Andrea watches as his maid brings in their food and drinks. She notices Philip is drinking a glass of whiskey. He offers her some, but she politely refuses.

"My sister has a good chance of winning. You won't regret supporting her. Your hotel will be promoted in the pageant program too," Andrea says looking at him.

"Would ten thousand dollars be enough?" Philip says before taking a bite into his food.

"Yes, that will be plenty. Amy will be so pleased," Andrea says almost shocked at his offer.

"Would you do something for me? If I do this for your sister?" He whispers. Andrea studies his face and sees an evil look in his eye.

_Suddenly red flags are going off in her head. Maybe she shouldn't be here alone with this man. He could do anything to her he pleased._

"That depends on what you want in return," Andrea says calmly.

_He wants to invite her to his bedroom and offer her anything she wants in return. But he knows better. He knows how this works._

_Knows she isn't a __prostitute_.

"Let me take you out on a real a date," he says standing besides her now.

Andrea pauses for a moment. She thinks about the other the night she shared with Shane. His lips touching hers. Maybe, she shouldn't get involved with someone else after their kiss. Still, Shane was not her boyfriend. And this man was very charming.

"You pay ten thousands dollars for a date with me?" Andrea teases him when she finally speaks.

"You be worth every penny," he whispers into her ear.

"Yes, of course," Andrea says looking into his blue eyes.

Philip smiles at her. "You won't regret this."

_Andrea feels her skin starting to flush. She knows he wants her, but she is not ready for that yet._

"I should get going. I still have a lot of work to do," she mutters.

"I'll ride back to your car with you," he offers.

"You don't have to do that," Andrea says blushing again.

"I have to go back anyways," Philip reasons with her.

_She knows now that he brought her to his house to impress her. In attempts to seduce her, but he knows not to push her._

Andrea agrees. "Well, if you are going back anyways I love to spend more time with you."

He is facing her now. He softly place his hand on her chin.

Maybe it is the look in her eyes or that she used to the word love. But for whatever reason Philip decides to make his move.

_He leans down and kisses her on the lips._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

_Andrea pulls away from Philip's kiss. There are a million thoughts running through her head. She is not the type of girl who kisses complete strangers. And this is all happening fast. Too fast._

"We should go," Andrea says finally. Philip nods in agreement and they leave his house. Before he could try anything else.

Andrea relaxes sitting close to him in the limo. His hand touches her blonde hair and she trembles again.

_Philip smiles at Andrea. He is taking in her angelic face, dark blue eyes, and blonde waves falling on her red dress. _

_"Here you are," Philip whispers as the limo pulls up to her car._

_Andrea pauses taking another look at him._

"So are we going out this week?"

"You can't wait to see me again? " He teases her playfully.

Andrea blushes at his words. His hands now on her shoulder. For a moment she thinks he might kiss her again, but he doesn't.

"We can go out whenever you want," Andrea replies.

"Friday work?" His hands now on her hips.

Andrea nods. "Sounds perfect. I'll write down my number."

_He hands her a pen and a piece of paper._ She quickly writes down her cell phone number and gives it to him.

"We'll be in touch," he says giving her a small smile.

"Goodbye," she says getting out of the limo. She watches for a moment as he walks back into the hotel. What was it about this man? Was it his blue eyes, angel face, or sexy voice that intrigued her? Whatever it was, she knew he haunt her dreams tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_He stood in the parking lot waiting for her. It was not like Andrea to be late. She was always five or ten minutes early._

_Probably tied up at work, Shane Walsh thought. Finally he sees her walking up to him._

"Where is Amy and Nick?" Shane asks her.

"She has been sick since this morning. And Nick is staying with her," Andrea replies as they walk inside the bowling alley.

"Well, I know how you have been rasing money for her pageant thing," Shane mutters.

"Yes," Andrea says as they spot Rick and Lori.

"Well, I ask a few people at the police department. I know it ain't much. But I think it will help," Shane says handing her a check.

Andrea looks down and see the amount is for seven hundred dollars. She knows this is a lot of money for Shane and his friends. She wraps around her him.

"Thank you, Shane," she smiles.

"You know, you can be really cute. Sometimes," Shane says his brown eyes glowing at Andrea.

_She carefully places the check in her purse. For moment she wonders if she should tell Shane about her date with Philip, but quickly decides against it._

"You can be sweet sometimes too," Andrea replies finally.

"So you ready to beat Lori and Rick's ass?" Shane mutters.

"Yes, but I still think it's weird we are on a couple's bowling team together. I mean we're not even dating," Andrea says.

"Well, other than Rick you are my best friend. You ain't like most girls. I actually like being around you," Shane says licking his lips.

"That's because I call you on your bullshit," Andrea says picking out a pink bowling ball.

"I know," he smirks.

Andrea watches as Shane goes to get their rental shoes. He then goes and buys them both sodas. This was their Tuesday afternoon tradition, and they both looked forward to it more than either one would admit.

"What is going on with you two?" Lori questioned Andrea while Shane was gone.

"We're friends. That's all," Andrea said thinking nothing of Lori's words.

"You ready to lose?" Shane teases Rick. Andrea takes the soda from Shane and sips on it for a moment. Then puts on the ugly bowling shoes.

_She should tell Shane about Philip. He was her friend afterall. He be happy, she was finally dating again. And as for the kiss they shared, neither one had mention it._

She would tell him. But not today, she decides getting up to bowl.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

_"Are you going to admit you like her now or what?" Rick Grimes asked his best friend Shane._

"It ain't that simple. Andrea and I have been friends for a while. She cute and all. But I can't give her what she is looking for,"Shane says looking over at Rick.

"Still afraid ofcommitment?"

"Something like that," Shane says as her takes in Andrea's beauty across the room.

"Well, it's only matter of time now," Rick tells him.

"Till what?"

"Until Andrea will find a guy that will give her what she wants. I mean look her. She's so damn beautiful," Rick says encouraging his friend.

"I just don't know, man," Shane mutters.

Suddenly Andrea is standing beside the two friends. Shane watches as she runs her fingers through her blonde hair. Their eyes meet, and he can't deny the idea of her being with someone else makes him a bit jealous. Not that he had ownership over her or anything. They had not dated in years and only shared one kiss a few days ago. _They had just wanted different things._

"I have to go back to the office," Andrea tells Shane regretfully.

"Already?" Shane asks his brown getting larger.

"Afraid so," Andrea says softly.

"Call me later?" He says as she gets her car keys from her designer purse.

"I sure will," Andrea smiles at him.

Shane waves as she leaves. Walking outside Andrea sees the sun has set. Knowing it's going to be a long tonight Andrea decides to stop by Starbucks and get a mocha. She needed caffeine to help keep her awake. Getting out of her car she quickly walks inside. To her surprise she sees him.

_Philip Blake is standing in line getting a coffee. Their eyes meet and in that moment she knows. She is completely under his spell. _


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

_What was he doing here? Was this fate? Was he addicted to coffee too?_

_Andrea fixed her eyes on this beautiful man again._

"Andrea," he said her name and suddenly she felt weak._ This moment feels romantic to her. The smell of coffee, the soft Sam Smith song playing in the background, and him looking at her as if she is the only girl in the world._

"Philip," she whispers when he walks up to her. He has a cup of coffee in his hand, and she notices he is wearing dark rimmed glasses. They make him look even sexier, she decides.

He carefully places his coffee cup on a nearby table then wraps his arms around her hips. Andrea can't believe she is allowing this stranger to hold her in a public place like this. Yes they are about the only people in the store, but still.

This isn't like her. Something about this man is intoxicating to her. Maybe it was his rugged good looks or his comforting voice. She couldn't place her finger on what it was exactly, but she wanted him.

Looking into his blue eyes, she knows that he still wants her. This time she leans in and kisses him. They both get lost in the moment, his hands moving up and down her body, while their lips press against each others.

"I should order my coffee," Andrea says when she pulls away from his embrace.

"May I?" He offers reaching for his wallet. For a moment Andrea thinks about telling him, how she is perfectly capable of paying for her own Starbucks. It's the feminist side of her, but she does not want to ruin the moment. Doesn't want to over think it.

"Yes, that is very kind of you," she says getting in line to order her drink. The barista takes her order and Philip hands her a credit card. The two of them get a cozy table in the back, seating down together.

"Do you know how bad I want to take you home with me?" Philip whispers into her ear.

She blushes knowing that she wants to go with him too.

"I can't. I really have to get ready for an important court case," she says, reaching for his hand.

"We're still on Friday, though?"

"Yes," she says squeezes his hand. Perhaps it's the softness in his eyes or his beautiful face. For whatever reason Andrea finds herself losing track of time. They set there talking for hours. Until she finally makes herself leave. But even while she is reading over court documents she can't get Philip's blue eyes or soft lips out of her mind. She just could not focus on anything else, but him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"So what do you think about buying Lauren's old dress for the pageant? The silver will look good on me don't you think?" Amy asked her sister while she stared at her laptop.

_"What about the new purple one you put in layaway. That dress is perfect for you," Andrea said looking up from her computer._

"I know but it is out of our budget. And don't want you dipping into your savings," her younger sister said concerned.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. I got you the money from Blake Hotels. And I don't mind covering the rest. If you win then think about the scholarship money, Amy," Andrea smiled encouraging her sister.

"He gave enough to cover the dress?" Amy asked her blue eyes getting big.

"Yes, I pick up the check on Friday," she responded, blushing thinking about their date.

"Why Friday? I figure he would have given it to you that day," Amy asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I am going on a date with him. He asked me out in the sweetest way," Andrea said closing her laptop.

She walked into the kitchen with her sister. Amy had a bag of potato chips opened and offered her some.

Andrea took a few minutes to study her sister's expression.

"I don't know about that Andrea. What if he tries to hold the fact that he gave us this money over your head in attempts to get more dates or something else? He has a reputation with the women and it isn't good," Amy said opening a can of diet coke.

"Philip_ isn't_ like what people say. He is very kind," she reassured her sister.

"But what about Shane?"

"We have been over for a while. We don't see each other like anymore. Besides I have waited for him to say he has changed his mind. And he hadn't. We are friends and that is all we'll ever be."

"I knew you two would end of together though. I can't believe you are going to be dating someone else," Amy told Andrea.

_"I am a little surprized too," Andrea agreed._

"So is Philip as good looking in person?" Amy smiles knowing when to drop the subject of Shane.

"He is even cuter. I ran into at Starbucks wearing glasses. He looked adoreable," Andrea beams.

"I am glad your happy," Amy smiles.

**AN: I am trying a new style of writing with this one. You like it? Or do you prefer point of views better?**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

_The work day was finally over, Andrea rushed home to get dress for her spent forever picking out a white lace dress that showed off her curves and accented her tan. Then she took a shower, fixed her hair, and made sure her makeup was just right._

_She was looking through her closet for her favorite high heels when she heard a knock on the door._

_Why would Philip be an hour early, she asked herself pulling on her shoes._

She opened the door, and was surprized to see her friend Shane instead of her date.

"I was not expecting you," Andrea said looking at Shane's brown eyes.

"Yeah, I know. You look really pretty. Are you going out?" He asks curiously.

"Yes, I have a date actually." She murmurs.

"A date? With who?" He asks almost interrogating her.

"No one you know," she says ,noticing he is in cop-mode.

Why should Shane care if went out with another guy? We aren't anything to each other anymore, Andrea thinks feeling confused.

"Well, it's not to late to bail. Come over to Rick's house with me. We're going to watching the game," he says leaning down closer to her.

"I am not going to cancel. I have been looking forward to this all week," Andrea says about to close the door.

"Bring your date over Rick's then. I want to meet this guy," Shane offers holding the door opened.

"Well, I want to get to know him first. Before I introduce to my friends, but I have to get ready now. I'll see you Tuesday, okay?" Andrea says suddenly worried about the time.

She didn't want Philip to arrive while Shane was here. Their relationship was too complicated to explain on a first date.

"Yeah, sure thing," Shane says walking away.

_He felt suddenly jealous as he left her house. Who was this new guy Andrea was dating? And why was she wearing such a low-cut dress?_

_Why did I care?_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

Andrea heard the doorbell ringing again. Feeling alittle annoyed, she rushed to it.

Shane was being unreasonable, she decided.

"Honestly Shane, who I go out with is none of your bussiness," she shouted before opening the door.

When she did, Andrea saw Philip's blue eyes and not Shane's brown ones.

"Not Shane. Are you disappointed?" He asked slowly walking inside. She took a deep breathe, no disappointed wouldn't be the word for what she was feeling. Excited, pleased, and happy would better describe how she was feeling by his presence.

"No. I am diassppointed at all. Shane is just a friend. Was actually giving me a hard time about going out with you," Andrea says blushing.

He looks at her, concentrating on what she has just said. From the look in her dark blue eyes, he knows she isn't being truthful. That there is more to her relationship with Shane than she is telling. But he doesn't worry about that. Not now. There is only one thing on his mind.

_Sealing the deal._ Her naked body covering his. That was all he been thinking about since the first time in saw her. He had been waiting for months now.

He wanted her so damn bad.

"You won't regret going out with me," Philip whispers into her ear.

Andrea feels her heart pounding faster, and he leans in to kiss her. His lips pressed against hers, she feels her body trembling all over. He smells so good, his embrace is forceful and strong. She loves the way his hands feel moving up and down her body ever so gently.

She wants him to take her. Make her his. But if her relationship with Shane taught her anything, it was that you don't give yourself to someone until you know he feels the same way about you. She wouldn't end up heartbroken again.

Stopping herself from going to far, she slowly pulls away.

"We should get going," Andrea smiles.

"Yes, ofcourse," he smiled knowing the effect he had on her.

_Andrea took his hand, still feeling the desire to make love to this beautiful stranger._ _Would he return her feelings or would she be heartbroken again? _


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

_Philip smiled seeing the effect he had on this blonde beauty._

_She was trembling and nervous. He liked that he could make her tremble._

"You're taking me on an airplane ride? I thought we were having dinner," Andrea said when he showed her the plane.

He had his own airplane? Was there nothing this man didn't have, she thought impressed.

"We are. Just going a little further than you expected. Is that all right? " he asked her softly.

She didn't answer right away, her mind was drifting to Shane then Amy. Would they approve of her going away with this stranger?

Could she trust this man? Looking closely into his beautiful blue eyes, she decided she could.

"Yes," she smiled taking his hand.

"I want you to be mine," he whispers honestly in her ear.

He knows that he shouldn't push her and that he is moving too fast. Still, he is a man of action. He wants her. He is putting this plan into action.

"Where are you taking me?" Andrea asks as they get on the plane.

"You'll see," he smirks.

"I have to be in court on Monday. I can't just run away with you," she says suddenly concerned as the plane lifts off the ground.

"Sure, you can," Philip says leading over his seat. Slowly, he kisses her. Andrea's lips find his, and she forgets everything. Work, Shane, Amy, and all other distractions.

All she can think about now is the handsome Philip Blake. And how she is falling in love with him already.

Take it slow this time, Andrea tells herself. Let it happen naturally.

_Still she can't help but think how they would make beautiful babies together._


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

**"Guess where we are," Philip says as they get of the airplane.**

**"Memphis**," Andrea says recognizing her surroundings.

"You've been here before," he asks putting his arms around her.

Andrea smiles. She knows people are looking at them together. Are they thinking what an attractive couple we made or that she looked completely out of place with this beautiful man, she asks herself. Compared to Philip, she really feels like a plain jane. Why would her be interested in her?

"Yes. Shane and I came here for a Motley Crue concert," Andrea admits.

_There was that name again, Philip thinks more than a little annoyed now. Was he kidding himself attempting to seduce this woman? Perhaps, Shane was her boyfriend, and she was only here for a good time. Did he really care? Hell no, he didn't. If she had a boyfriend, that was her problem._

"We were dating at the time, but it was very casual," she confesses.

The fact she has had non committed relationships in the past makes Philip feel more comfortable about what he wants to ask her. Because he does want her. Still he isn't interest in a serious relationship. He wants something with no strings attached.

"And now?"

"We're just friends, but Shane is very protective," Andrea says, feeling a little guilty saying Shane's name. _Shane would tell her to go home, she think. _

Philip smiles at her ,but he wishes she didn't have a male friend hovering her. The good new is that she is single. He leads her to a limo that is waiting on them.

"The hotel sent it over," he grins.

"You think I am going to stay all night with you?" Andrea says, getting in the limo with him.


End file.
